Sit With Me
by Motormouse
Summary: Bench!fic (from the tumblr Bench takeover) Three important times they sit on their bench.


**Summary: **Bench!fic (from the tumblr Bench takeover) Three important times they sit on their bench.

**Note: **Sorry for any mistakes. It's kinda late.

* * *

The first time, it was an accidental meeting. Emma had just finished a run and was resting, drinking and poring her water all over herself, when Regina sat down next to her. Emma watched as the mayor fiddled with her shoe, apparently the heel had broken.

"Need help?" Regina's eyes snapped to Emma, apparently she hadn't noticed her yet.

"Do you carry glue with you when you... go running? Since when do you exercise, Miss Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I run at least 3 times a week." Regina scoffs at this.

"It doesn't show."

"Gee thanks."

Regina fiddled with her shoe a moment more before sighing and giving up.

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"If you think for even a second that I'd put on your sweaty shoes then you are sorely mistaken."

"Humor me, what size?" Regina glares at her.

"Size eight and a half, why?" Emma stands.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Regina watches as the blonde runs off through the grass, across the street, and too the small parking lot where her bug is parked. When she gets back she's carrying a pare of orange flip-flops. Regina protests at first but Emma insists that she had only worn them a couple of times and that they'd be better than limping or walking barefoot. She only had to wear them until she could get to her car.

The flip-flops make her feel slightly awkward, she's actually never worn a pair, and the thing between her toes bothers her. But the gesture was really sweet. Emma lifts her leg onto the bench and begins to stretch and Regina stands up to leave.

"Thank you, Miss swan."

"Don't mention it."

_...SQ..._

On their first date Emma takes Regina for a picnic in the park. Emma tried to make the food but had failed miserably and ended up asking Ruby and Mary Margaret for help. In the end she ended up with Granny's sandwiches and Mary Margaret's potato salad and potato chips. It wasn't the best meal but it sure was interesting.

They were walking hand in hand, talking about nothing and everything, when Emma tugged Regina over to the bench. Regina scooted in close and Emma rested her arm on the bench behind Regina. They sat for almost an hour just watching the sun go down. Regina shivered and Emma offered up her jacket. They joked about how this isn't the first time Emma offered up her clothes here.

When Emma started to get cold they decided to call it a night, but not before Regina leaned over and kissed Emma for the first time. One kiss led to another led to Regina basically straddling Emma as they made out. For some reason Emma wasn't quite so cold anymore.

_...SQ..._

Emma was nervous. Her palms were sweaty and shaky. She could do this though. She had asked Regina to meet her at their bench on her lunch break if she had time. It's four minutes into her lunch break and Emma's trying not to worry that she got to busy to come.

But then she hears those heels click and she smiles to herself and the nervousness fades to the back. She greets Regina with a small kiss and asks her to sit down. She takes Regina's hands in hers and takes a deep breath.

She had planned out what to say but can't seem to remember it as her eyes get lost in the woman that she loves. What she says kind of comes out sloppy but it's so _Emma_ that Regina loves it.

"We fight all the time. Argue and banter and I love it. I love everything about you. I love the way cooking makes you so happy. I love the way you'd move mountains for Henry and I love the frustrated way your brow crinkles when I don't pay attention in town meetings. I love you, all of it, even the things you don't like about yourself. I want- I want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you and having the great make-up sex that comes after." Emma gives her that little half smile/smirk that Regina adores. "Will you- Regina will you marry me?"

Regina says yes, more than once actually, and she lets that sappy romantic side of herself show as she draws Emma into a deep kiss. Naturally this kiss leads to a little something more and the bench starts to wobble. Lucky enough the bench stays upright until later that night when Mr. Gold sits down and the bench collapses.

* * *

**Note:** What did you think?


End file.
